The Dimension Next To Ours
by XravenshadowX
Summary: Ayaka lived the normal live in her town of Tokyo.Until a new kid with grey hair transferred to her she can kiss her normal life away...
1. Chapter 1The new kid

p style="text-align: left;" Ayaka rose from her covers feeling as fresh as a rose."Morning!"Her voice echoed around her hopped from her bed and opened her colorful curtains and sunny rays filled the room. Ayaka did a little dance before skipping off to the was reading the the time I had sat down I realized that mom had gone to work I was glad she had time to cook breakfast,because dad is a horrible cook!Well,Zosui!I'm digging in!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" I waved to my dad and rushed out the door.I skipped to the bus stop and waited.A little later I spot my friend beautiful black pony tail swished in the wind."Hi Ayaka" "Hey Tomomi!"I flashed her a smile but all I got back was five other students came.I waved to them but the just kept chit chatting to the person next to them.I jumped behind Tomomi."What the heck Ayaka!?" "It's senpai!"I whisper shouted. Tomomi looked over her shoulder seeing a brown-haired-green-eyed guy."You mean Riku?!"her blue eyes flashed."Shh!He's right there!"Tomomi sighed."I give up"I heard her whisper./p  
p style="text-align: left;" On the bus me an Tomomi sat next to each other, as always."So I heard there is going to be a new kid."I said my face by Tomomi's. She slouched."Oh,yeah"She turned to me."He's a guy". Tomomi shot up. The last few minutes of the ride was full of yelling."C'mon! I didn't ask for a screaming Tomomi!"I said in my head and rested my chin on my palm. Starting to block out Tomomi./p  
p style="text-align: left;" I walked into my homeroom class with Tomomi and sat in my seat next to the a grey haired kid walked teacher started to talk to him then he went to his desk and put his feet grey haired kid wrote his name on the chalk board and put his yellow gaze on , I fell of my palm. "I'm Kiyoshi " he said to the class still keeping his gaze at to block his gaze I looked to my I saw was even more was Yuzuki what a off topic , my jaw dropped. Yuzuki was blushing at kiyoshi!./p  
p style="text-align: left;" The bell rang. I ran to lunch with the trailing Tomomi behind got our food and sat at an empty table. Kiyoshi came over to us."Can I sit with you guys?"his voice was so calm I wanted to sleep to it."Sure"Tomomi said before I could even open my mouth. "So Ayaka. What did you get?"I paused for a second, did I tell him my name?Wired."Umm...Well..I got um...Gnmai gohan and onigirl..."I stammered like an eleven year old girl with a crush."Sounds good"He flashed a big smile.I smiled back too but blushed a bit./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2Purple dress

Ayaka walk down the halls full of students with her one in fact. "So do you guys like video games?"Kiyoshi asked me and Tomomi "Ha! Do we!"I did a little jump. Tomomi rolled her eyes."Well I'm more old school like the N64 whale she's well...More the the 3DS and stuff like that." ( **THIS IS NOT PRODUCT PLACEMENT)** "I see"."I turned around and started to walk backwards."Well what do you like to do Kiyoshi?".Kiyoshi laughed, "Glad you asked well, I'm what some people call _' Eggheads '_ " "well I don't think your head looks like an egg"I said the two glanced at each other and started to laugh."Hey!"My face started to turn red."I meant that!".They laughed even harder.

- **4 Days Later-**

Ayaka stepped back from the new painting she had just completed."Hmm...Perfect!"I said to myself.I toke the painting off the easel and put it with the others."My best so far!" I looked on my easel and saw the paints that Kiyoshi had gotten said that they were one of the best kinds in Japan .And by looking at the one I just made, I agree!A second later I hear my phone ring.I picked it up, "Hey Ayaka! Kiyoshi's here can we come to your place?" "Sure!What time?" "Like in a half in hour." "Okay sayonara!".I click the ' _end call_ ' button and put in back on my night stand.

I got the panting again and put it on the ceiling and the rested on my bed looking up at the painting on my I stared onto it I felt myself pass out my eyes eyes shift down as a purple dress appeared on sorta reminded me of some sort of a sailor moon outfit but longer and more I looked around and it was a misty blue but as it got higher it turned into a violet and it full of stars, I realized that the sky was the same inmy painting!I really hoped I was if I wasn't did Kiyoshi set this up?He did give me the paints after all.

I awoken on my bed again.I turned my head to see Tomomi shaking me and Kiyoshi pacing I spoke to Tomomi I looked up,he painting was gone!"Kiyoshi she's awake!"Kiyoshi turned his head over to us and rushed over."Kiyoshi...I was..." "I know..."He whispered to me.I was shocked but felt like I knew he was going to say that."I should of told you both..."now that shocked me full on.


End file.
